the day in the rain
by TheNightlockInUs
Summary: what if Peeta had the guts to talk to Katniss. What if Mrs. Mallark wanted to do more then just yell at Katniss the day in the rain
1. Chapter 1

I am about to leave to go to school when my mother come up to me.

oh no

" where do you think your going." she said

" to school."

"Don't back talk me." she groweld

" did you clean the sink, bathroom and kitchen." she hissed

" yes."

" go then get out." she barked


	2. Chapter 2 ouch

**Katniss's** **POV **

I went off to school with prim.

" bye Katniss."

" bye Prim."

as i left I was not lookung where i was going and fell.

" OUCH."

I fell in a hole and got mt foot stuck.

" OH MY GOD ARE YOU OK." A blonde boy said.

i could not help but stare into his big blue eyes. he had the bluest eyes i have ever seen. But wait I know who he is.

Peeta Mellark his parents own the bakery.

Peeta helped me up.

" yeah I am fine."

He picked me up to get me out of the hole.

" thanks."

" no problem, can you walk." he said

"yeah I think."

I got up and tryed to walk.

" ohh OUCH, maybe not but I will be fine."

" no no let me help you." he said

" I don't want you to be late for class."

" Its ok, I want to help you." he said

he helps me walk to class.

as I walk away I here " WAIT I never got your name." he said

" Katniss Everdeen but I know who you are your Peeta Mellark I trade with your dad."

" Oh yeah well see you later."

I got a weird feeling I did not want to see him later I want to see him now.


	3. Chapter 3 looking over

**a couple of years later **

**Katniss's POV**

my name is Katniss Everdeen my father just died in a mine accident. I am 16 years old. It is winter I can't hunt, my family is staving to death, each day I see little Prim get skinnier.

I am behind the bakery looking through trash when Mrs. Mallark comes screaming through the door.

" GET OUT YOU SEAM SLUT GO GET AWAY YOU MIGHT SPREED GERMS." she yells

she comes over to my with a rolling pin and hits me on the head.

I yelp in pain. Then she goes back inside.

I am to sick to move just let me die here under this tree.

but then i hear more screaming.

she bursts out side.

shes come back to finish me off.

but she is not alone she is with Peeta.

oh o big strong peeta, but she does not notice me she screaming and hitting poor peeta.

but then she looks over.


	4. Chapter 4: beating

**Peetas POV **

oh no shes going to hit Katniss.

she runs over to Katniss, about to hit her when

" NOOO." I jump in frount of her and my mother its me instead. I fall to the ground not fast enough to protect Katniss agian.

she hits her on the head she fall to the ground with a thud.

" NOO." I scream

" what is wrong with you, hit me not her."

" PEETA MELLARK I AM YOUR MOTHER AND YOU DO WHAT I SAY." she screams

" NO I AM DONE WITH YOU, YOU HAVE GONE TO FAR THIS TIME."

**Katniss's POV **

did Peeta Mellark just stick up for a sleam slut.

I groun when I look up his head is bleading bad and so is mine.

My vistion goes blurry but i feel big strong arms around me but then eveything goes black.


	5. Chapter 5

**Peetas POV **

After i was done yelling at my mom I ran over to Katniss her head was bleeding bad.

" katniss are you ok katniss!"

then i relized she blacked out.

I ran as fast as I could to her moms house.

I burst through the door.

" OH MY GOD WHAT HAPPENED." Her mom yelled

" my mother happed."

she took katniss out of my arms and thats when eveything went black.

* * *

**Katniss's POV **

when I turn my head I see Peeta next to me and I remember his mom hit me and him.

Poor Peeta he looks so beat up.

Then he wakes up and sees me staring at him.

" how are you feeling." he said

" okay, how are you feeling."

" a little beat up but okay." he said

" well you look beat up."

" can I ask you a quetion."

"yeah sure anything." he said with a smile

" why did you take a beating for me."

I couldent help but sare at him he looked so adorable and handsome.

oh my gosh am i falling for him, I can't date, remember Prim and my mom, but I cant he looked so hot right now I just want to kiss him.

" good are guys are awake." my mother says


	6. Chapter 6

**Katniss's POV**

why did my mom have to come in right when Peeta was about to tell my why he took a beating for me.

" Ok Peeta you got hit in the head pretty bad and so did you katniss but not as much as Peeta." my mother says

" you two need to stay here for a couple of days." she says.

"ok" Peeta said.

* * *

"so Peeta you never answered my question about why you stud up for me."

"Um... well ... I didn't want my mom to beat up up." he said

" why."

" um because I was tierd of her just hurting people. he said

" oh."

" ok I am going to give you pain med and you guys will be out cold for the night." my mom said as she was walking back to the room.


	7. Chapter 7

**katniss's POV**

I wake up and go get something to eat. I see Peeta their "good morning." " good morning." he said

" so what are you doing today." he asks " Um nothing, you." " nothing to do you want to hang out." he asks. " um." " Just as friends." he said with a sad smile. " sure , do you want to go to the meadow." I smiled. " ok." he said

* * *

**Peetas POV **

I am going to the meadow with Katniss Everdeen, this can't to happening am I dreaming


	8. Chapter 8 go on a date with me

**peetas POV **

I am in the meadow with katniss we are sitting in the grass.

" um Katniss can I ask you something."

" Okay."

" Um.. are y-you and Gale d-dateing."

" NO of course not me and Gale are just friends, why."

" Just asking."

* * *

We are watching the sun set, then suddenly she takes my hand I have a huge mile on my face, I am stareing at out hand they fit perfect together.

" Sorry." she mutters and takes her hand away.

" no no its fine." I then take her hand back.

We role on our sides so we are just stareing at each other. Then she leans in and kiss's me, I put my hands around her waist she puts hers around my neck, I pull her on top of. I feel the sparcks between us.

" sorry." she says and gets off.

" for what."

" for kissing you." she said.

" don't say sorry um I liked it I really did."

she looks at me her eyes widden. " me too." she said.

" Katniss Everdeeen will you go on a date with me."

" Yes I would love to." she said between kiss's.

My heart is slowly filling with love, she is healing my broken heart makeing me feel whole again. I don't feel worthless like my mom made me feel.


	9. Chapter 9 date part 1

**katniss's POV **

I can't belive me Katniss Everdeen is going on a date with Peeta Mellark. The one who let his mom beat him for me.

I get up to get ready for my date with Peeta. I am wearing an orange sunset dress that goes down to my feet, pearl earring a shell silver flip-flops and straitened my hair.

I hear the door bell ring and run down stairs to see Peeta standing there.

" Hi."

"Hi." he said " are you ready." he asked.

" yes."

" ok lets go." he said.

" Bye Prim Bye mom."


	10. Chapter 10 I think he said I love you

**katniss's POV**

I am sitting in his car with blind folds on.

" where are we going."

" It's a surprise." he said

" You know... I don't like surprises."

He chuckles

the car stops he opens to door and takes my hand still with the blind fold on.

he takes it off for me.

I gasp. " its its-."

" I am so sorry if you dont like it we can-."

" no-no Petta I-I love it." I saw and give him a quick peck on the lips. we sit down together on a picnic blanket with a picnic basket, He starts to take out the food. " Oh My gosh Peeta." He looks at my with worried eyes but before he could say anything I give him the biggest hug it makes him fall over.

" sorry."

" So you like the food."

" No peeta." he looked up at me with sad eyes. " I love the food it looks so good just like you. I say softly then I blush realizing what I just said. after we eat we watch the sunset. " beautiful." he says " I know." " no not the sun, you." I look at him and he just lyes down on the grass. I lay my head down on his stomach. He starts to play with my hair, then I slowly drift to sleep but then I hear him say somthing I think he said " I love you."


	11. Chapter 11 I love you and the end

**katniss POV**

I wake up in the meadow and I am in Peeta's arms. " Good morning." " Good morning." He said. " Katniss I have to tell you somthing." He says. I start to get nevous. " yes." " I love you." My heart stops. " I love you too Peeta."

* * *

**5 years later**

**Katniss POV **

I am watching Peeta and my daughter run in the meadow together. They are singing and laughing. when they come back she is resting in my arms and I am resting in Peeta's arms.


End file.
